A Bleach Thanksgiving
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Yuzuki holds a Thanksgiving Party. Who is coming? Why is Renji choking on his spoon! Will we see an unexpected guest? Review please!


Disclaimer: If Bleach belonged to me, it would be a mess. That's why Tite Kubo owns it. I own nothing. Well except my stupid stuff and myself, Yuzuki Cross.

Yuzuki's Notes: Bored. That's all. So I came up with this outta the random blue. HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM ME AND ALL THE BLEACH CHARACTERS...TO YOU!!!!

**A Bleach Thanksgiving ~**

_by Yuzuki_

**~ ...In The World Of The Living... ~**

Yuzuki stood on to her bare feet and glared at Renji. "What did a poor turkey ever do to you, Ren-Ren-kun?!"

"Shut up! Urahara-san told me to get it! Blame him!" Renji said, placing the raw turkey into an oven.

She shook her head. "You could have regected to go get one!"

Uryu sighed, knowing Yuzuki would never get over the fact that Thanksgiving's main treat was a turkey. "Zuki-chan..maybe you're over reacting...it's just a dead turkey...it's dead."

She gaped at Uryu and jabbed her finger on his cheek. "It's a turkey! It has feelings to! How would you like it if you were cooked in an oven at 300 degrees and eaten by people?!"

"Um...I don't know how to answer that..."

"Don't answer it, Ishida-san." Renji said, grabbing a spoon full of stuffing boredly and stuck the spoon in his mouth. "Your girlfriend is crazy."

"I heard that!" Yuzuki said waving her arms in the air glaring at Renji.

Renji shrugged. "I never said you didn't."

"Why I oughtta..." she said rolling up her long sleeves, readying her fists. But a certain orange haired teenager grabbed her by the ear.

"Ouch!! Ichi-nii! That hurts!" she whined.

"I know. But it'll make you shut up." Ichigo said releasing her ear. "Yo, Ishida-san. Put a leash on your girlfriend here."

Uryu blushed. Yuzuki growled. "I'm no dog!"

Rukia chuckled, amused. "You're a professional stalker/human/shinigami. You have to be put on a leash."

Yuzuki slouched. She had no allibi to that. It was all true.

"Hmm...so who's all coming to the Thanksgiving party?" Uryu said chaning the subject.

"Um..." Yuzuki looked thoughtful, and closed her eyes. She had a good memory. "Kisuke-sama...Yoruichi-san...Byaku-chan-chan..."

Renji started to choke on his spoon.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ichigo looked yelled. "Back up a bit there...Byakuya?!"

"Yeah...what's wrong with that?" Yuzuki looked up at Uryu, who always had an answer. Uryu was a bit shocked himself.

"Lots of things!!!!!!" Renji yelled, pointing his spoon at Yuzuki.

"But Byakuya-chan-chan is so nice and KAWII!!" Yuzuki said with stars in her eyes as she tucked her hands by her chin happily. She had no clue.

Uryu fumed angrily and Yuzuki slapped his back. "Oh! You're so much Kawii-er than Byakuya-chan-chan!!"

"Y-You really think so...?" Uryu said pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

Rukia sighed. "So Nii-sama is coming..."

Renji groaned. "So much for a Holiday!!!"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Byakuya-san at a Thanksgiving party...I can name so many things wrong with that..."

Renji nodded in agreement. "I know, man."

Yuzuki popped her head up. "Huh?"

Renji looked over at her. "What is it...? Wait...I feel spiritual pressure! And it's coming this way!"

Everyone kept quiet and looked towards Yuzuki's front door.

**-silence...-**

"KISUKE TO THE RESCUE!!! DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!" A voice screamed and bursted through Yuzuki's front door. Who was it now...ah yes...Kisuke...dressed...like...superman...?** O.o**

Renji dropped his spoon, and Ichigo had an anime fall. Yuzuki looked at Uryu pointed at Kisuke. "Why can't you dress like that?!"

"Cause I would look like a freak, Zuki-chan."

"But you dress like this all the time, Ishida-san!" Kisuke said waving his fan in front of his face.

Uryu shivered.

"I HAVE COME TO SEE ALL THE LITTLE CHILDREN!!!" Yoruichi said appearing behind Kisuke dressed like Catwoman. It suit her quite well.

"Whoa. Did not see that one coming..." Renji said.

"That line doesn't even go with her!" Yuzuki said and noticed something, and crouched behind Uryu, grabing his lower leg. He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Assuming the fetile position."

"Why-" Soon a wave of heavy spiritual pressure covered the room. Byakuya Shun-poed into the room and infront of Uryu and looked down at Yuzuki.

Yuzuki waved happily at Byakuya. "Byaku-chan-chan!!" she said happily. "You came!!"

"And..in...a tux...?" Renji said. True. Byakuya was in a black tux, and a red rose coming from the shirt pocket. His hair set as normal. Uryu gulped. Byakuya's eyes bored into Yuzuki's happy green ones. She didn't even flinch. How she was not afraid...he had no idea.

_'Very...strange...' _he thought.

The whole room was silent.

"So for this...Thanksgiving..." Byakuya said in his normal tone turning to the oven which had black some coming from it. "Is black smoke part of the festives?"

Soon the sound of a blaring alarm was heard in the home.

"What...?" Renji turned and the stove realesed black smoke.

Yuzuki raised her hands. "I got it!"

"No! Zuki-chan! Water and fire and eletricity can't mix-" Uryu yelled, but it was too late. Yuzuki realesed water through her palms and soon... the whole house...

went...

**BOOM!**

The kitchen was covered in black smoke. Coughing, the group looked at Yuzuki and glared with anger. She gave a sheepish smile and held up the turkey.

"Burnt turkey, anyone?"

....

The End.


End file.
